Macaranghrian
Macaranghrian, known historically as Macra-Na-Ghrian was the gigantuously powerful elemental Emperor Phoenix thought to be a god and the spawn of Risolas by Solasists. In 1247 GSY, he was captured by Emperor Aodhain Fhion and Archmagister Emyr Malrithen and held prisoner in Barknor Keep near Ardor. On a mission with Spookalot, Aodhain cursed Macaranghrian, binding his life force to a strange race of crystals that can only sustain their host in a relatively close proximity. Theiwin Du'antiil, the Solasist leader of Scourge, attacked the city of Ardor in the infamous Siege of Barknor in order to recuse his lord, and succeeded in freeing his liege before being summarily executed - alongside Emperor Aodhain, by the furious elemental himself. Macaranghrian then laid waste to the entire city in a matter of minutes, and unknowingly cursing any surviving mages below as he had been before suddenly dropping dead from the sky. While he was rampaging, Malrithen had taken his bound crystal - his life force, and teleported away with it. In his last moments, feeling he was abandoned by his 'father' Risolas, Macaranghrian changed his element into that of ice, and from the frosted flakes in place of his ashes, a new subspecies of Phoenix emerged: the Frostbird. Background According to the teachings of the Solasists, Macaranghrian was sent by Risolas to Ingos Tenum to burn out the influence of his rival Fuardia and to ensure the world never freezes. He is famed for being the first ever phoenix and is responsible for the creation of the phoenix race. Origin (Mythology) Macaranghrian came to be when Fuardia - the Solasist devil of ice and wife of Risolas - pushed her husband back, away from the world and into the void, fixing him in place there; causing his influence on Ingos to be overridden by the cold sting of his bitter bride. Unable to return, Risolas channelled his power into birthing his champion: the Emperor Phoenix: Macra-Na-Ghrian, better known as Macaranghrian. Risolas then tasked Macar with retaking Ingos Tenum from his rival. The great firebird surged across the world melting the ice, when he flew too close to the land he created the scorching deserts. Fuardia, however, would not just sit by and watch as the spawn of her scorned Risolas destroyed her wintry paradise. Fuardia forged her own champion: an emperor phoenix like Macar, though as cold and as blue as the northern seas: Inionoighir - who pursued the trail that Macar had left, freezing back over the lands her enemy had purified. Their conflict devolved into a repeating, almost childish cycle of ice and fire. They circled about the world, caught in their nigh indefinite loop of freezing and scorching, until it eventually all culminated in the meeting of the two. Macaranghrian: Champion of Risolas' Holy Fire, and Inionoighir: Champion of Fuardia's Unholy Frost, erupted into battle with eachother. The fight lasted what would be five months to the modern calendar, but Macaranghrian eventually prevailed, scorching Fuardia's spawn to the point that her feathers burst into a golden orange colour, turning herself into a firebird. As she died, she evaporated into ash in the air, which spread out far and wide across the land of Arohgard, from where the thousands of eagle sized firebirds sprung. Macaranghrian and his ember children then burned away what Inionoighir had left in her way. Once the world was purified and under Risolas's control once more, Macaranghrian shuttled up to Fuardia in space and devoured her with a single gulp. She was dead but her spirit remained, and persisted in her power, rivalling Risolas as he remained trapped in his distanced position. So the world was at an equal balance of heat and cold. Macaranghrian remained, tasked to watch over the world and ensure it was never again covered in a blanket of ice and snow. Awakening and the Pursuit of Kaleilrun When Kaleilrun, the White Dragon of Morrisland arrived in Ariilyth, it brought a powerful blizzard of magical properties. The cold sting of said blizzard was enough to reach into the cave Macaranghrian was sleeping in; awakening the Phoenix and bringing the cold to his resting area, angering him greatly. In a rage, Macaranghrian burst out of the mountain to pursue Kaleilrun, who was swiftly chased from Ariilyth, fleeing to Morrisland where he thought he was safe. But Macar's hate for the dragon did not stop at Ariilyth's borders. The phoenix continued to chase him across Ingos as he supposedly had done to Inionoighir until they both arrived near the city of Luca. Now knowing where the dragon called home, Macaranghrian waited for several months hidden outside of the city, underground. It wasn't until the end of the first Combine/Valdrin war that Macar was seen again. Galacturus, a puppet of Valdrin, invaded Morrisland. In response, Kaleilrun rushed to their aid, however before he could reach the city, he was intercepted by Macaranghrian and thus the fight began. Macaranghrian drew his power from the Sun, but when Kaleilrun blocked it out. Macaranghrian revealed himself to be more than a firebird. He was an elemental being. using several different elements he eventually forced Kaleilrun to retreat yet again. The dragon this time imprisoned the phoenix in a dome that would kill any who passed through. However Macaranghrian simply dug under it and continued to chase the Phoenix. Kaleilrun was stopped in his tracks by Haythiel, another elemental being associated with the Corrupted, who were also present at the battle, and the frost-backed wyrm found himself weakened and outnumbered. With both Haythiel and Macaranghrian approaching him, he made a last effort to teleport to safety in Dragon's Maw. The Sacking of Dragon's Maw Haythiel wanted the dragon's soul and Macaranghrian was purely a being of spite. The 2 joined forces to deliver a final assault not only on Kaleilrun but the entirety of those dwelling in Dragon's Maw. Macaranghrian alongside Haythiel and his minions flew for Dragons' home. They mass flooded the land, drowning many of the lizards out with ease. The 2 combined their elemental prowess along with the element of surprise to squash the dragons. During the sacking, Macaranghrian and Kaleilrun again met and fought. Only this time Kaleilrun did not escape with his life, and was purified by Mac (such as with Vuile-Lasair). Near the end, A'teoz himself arose and launched a devastating attack on Macaranghrian and the Corrupted. He could not be killed and the fight lasted days on end. But he soon found the corrupted and purified spirits of the dragons that once worshipped him were now fighting their old deity. After a long battle, he was eventually weakened enough to be corrupted. Haythiel and his minions seized the chance and turned the dragon into one of their own. However the corrupted A'teoz' was permanently weakened as a result. After the battle, Macaranghrian and Haythiel went their separate ways. Haythiel and his minions returned to their temple. Macaranghrian stayed in Dragon's Maw for a bit, watching as settlers made journey's end there, before flying off home to the Eastern Continent. Controversy in Vossland Later on his way home, Macaranghrian was sighted in Vossland. A team of recon choppers were sent to the location where he rested and attempted to contact him. The crew found themselves hearing a booming voice in their heads, Macaranghrian's. He referenced the Sacking of Dragon's Maw and cryptically hinted at an upcoming war. This sparked much panic among the Vossians, some believed that Ariilyth (under Macaranghrian's sway) were going to launch an invasion. Emperor Aodhain Fhion of Ariilyth discussed the issue with Prime Minister Martin Greene of Vossland and resolved the problem. Being a staunch anti-Solasist, and thus an enemy to Mac, Aodhain ignited a titanic hunt for the "god", yet did not find him. Legacy He is of course one of the 2 main gods worshipped by the Solasists, alongside Risolas himself and practically ruled the expansive phoenix empires of legend. even those who do not follow the religion know of him well as he is an Ariilythian icon. Macaranghrian is also often credited as the father of phoenixes. Inionoighir turned into a firebird like himself before she burned to ashes. Out of her ashes flew billions of the Eagle sized Phoenixes known today. However, some larger birds left the ashes, these rare few were the King Phoenixes, 2nd most powerful kind next to Macaranghrian himself. Power Macaranghrian's status as a god or not is debatable but what is absolutely irrefutable is that he is powerful, at least to a purely magical degree. He is a master of the elements with every form he takes, especially in his favoured flame form. The abilities of Mac as a firebird alone consist of many, all devastating, for one he is quite capable of absorbing the energy of a star if he is beneath it, the younger and stronger it is, the more power it grants him, this allows him to conduct solar attacks. He is also capable of shaping into an ethereal flame and multiplying to confuse an enemy and to get around quickly, as well as shrinking into a smaller hovering flame and shapeshifting into something else entirely, he can mimic the form of a human, or even a saxhleel, he uses this alongside his mind control abilities, to get around the galaxy by shrinking into a small flame and boarding the ship of an indoctrinated Ariilythian captain. He can breathe fire quite like a dragon, but can also shoot flames out of his eyes, phoenix flames, which are the magical equivalent of plasma or ion, but Mac being a more powerful specimen than any phoenix has a much hotter flame. He is also able to command any fire nearby, in fact this goes for any element which form he is taking, fire is not his only, as he can take on a form of water, a form of air and a form of earth. The abilities listed are only few of his many abilities in his fire aspect alone, nevermind the other elements. Category:Phoenixes Category:Characters Category:Ariilyth Category:Magic Users Category:Status: Deceased Category:Villains Category:Solasists Category:Skolr's characters Category:Non-Human Category:God Claimants